There are many types of establishments in which gaming machines may be located. For example, a gaming machine may be located in a casino, an airport, a store, a restaurant, or a bar. Such establishments typically have a significant amount of property, such as gaming machines, cash, gaming chips, furniture, and electronic equipment.
A thief may enter a gaming establishment and remove such property without being caught especially in a large establishment in which a great number of people are present. The size of the establishment and the number of people present in the establishment may improve a thief's chances of escaping from the establishment.
Further, some jurisdictions may require that people within a gaming establishment be able to see important designations, such as an ‘Exit’ sign to exit the gaming establishment, especially during an emergency, such as fire within the gaming establishment or other calamity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gaming establishment to protect its property and to improve the visibility of important designations.
Additionally, one popular game that has long been enjoyed by many players is a slot machine game. Conventionally, a slot machine is configured for a player to input something of value, such as, for example, a standard denomination of currency, a ticket, a house token, or other representation of currency or credit, and then to permit the player to cause a plurality of reels to spin and ultimately stop to display a random combination of some form of indicia, for example, numbers or symbols. If this display contains one of a preselected plurality of winning combinations, the machine releases value, for example, into a payout chute or onto a credit meter.
Those familiar with games involving winning payouts, such as the popular television game show entitled “WHEEL OF FORTUNE™”, will realize that as players and observers watch a large wheel spin and gradually come to rest, the players experience a heightened feeling of anticipation and excitement as the wheel is slowing down to indicate a possible prize. The Wheel of Fortune™ game may also be played at a gaming machine. However, it is desirable to make the Wheel of Fortune® game more exciting and interesting for a player to play at a gaming machine.